Lovelie
right|220x220px Lovelie Miyavi Ishihara Ist die erste, gemeinsame Tochter von Miyavi und Melody. Sie wurde am 29. Juli 2009 mit dem Namen Lovelie Miyavi (愛理) Ishihara geboren. Sie ist die große Schwester von Jewelie. Kategorie:Personen =Bekanntgabe Schwangerschaft= Die Bekanntgabe, dass Miyavi und Melody nicht nur geheiratet hätten, sondern ein Kind erwarten würden, schockte viele Fans, da nicht bekannt war, dass die beiden ein Paar seien. Unglücklicherweise berichteten die Medien schneller darüber, als Miyavi und Melody es persönlich bekannt geben konnten. Bilder right|253x253px Während ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Lovelie trat Melody 2009 nackt vor die Kamera von Leslie Kee für dessen Projekt "SUPER TOKYO" und ließ sich dafür ablichten. Ihr Vater Miyavi tat ebenfalls daran teilnehmen und hing in der Bilderausstellung neben Melody's Foto. Es gibt noch weitere Bilder der Schwangerschaft, die jedoch meist von Freunden oder Paparazzi stammen und großteils ohne Erlaubnis der beiden verbreitet wurden. Stellungsnahme Melody "March 27, 2009 Thank you so much for your warm messages!!! It makes me very happy and relieved~! About the news that went out yesterday, Im really sorry that everybody had to find out this way. Actually, we were planing on coming out publicly about it when the time comes, which was next month, after he goes independent. But the news got out before hand and we found out about it yesterday morning also. So I sincerely apologize from my heart that it couldn't be me to tell you all directly. You all know I really wanted to right?? He is also struggling with this situation, because we wanted to explain everything, but can't because of the position he is in at this moment... But don't worry, because when the time comes, like I said earlier, we'd finally be able to share with you maybe more in detail!! As for now, I am doing fine as always... Bubbly as ever! And yes, what did I tell ya! talk about good news!! I'll write again soon!!!!"'' Stellungsname Miyavi Blogeintrag Nr. 1 今回の件に関してはノーコメントで御願いします。 ''なんて言うつもりはサラサラ無いんだけれど、関係各所への仁義として４月５日のライヴを終えて所属事務所のPS COMPANYを卒業し諸々のケジメをつけてからちゃんと自分の口からファンの皆には報告したかったの で正直、残念じゃないと言えば嘘になります。何よりも不本意ながらこういう形で出た事で傷つけてし まった仔雅の皆、本当にごめんね。 時期が来れば自分の言葉でちゃんと伝えるから、もう少しだけ時間をもらえるかな。俺はどこに逃げも隠れもしないし、俺の夢も変わらないよ。Believe wat u believe.Trust wat u trust.I'm just here.最後に皆、温かいメッセージをありがとう。雅-miyavi-" '' Blogeintrag 2 "Thank you for your sweet sweet messages. ''First of all, let me apologize that I couldn't announce it myself before the news came out. But I still can't say anything for certain reasons. What i wanna yell out for now is... Who the john tesh would wanna hide some thing important for him from his fans who love him ? Who the john tesh wouldn't wanna share some thing happy with his fans who are supporting him? Who the john tesh would wanna on purposely betray the fans he loves? Who the john tesh would wanna make his fans sad like this? You know I wouldn't. What the john tesh can I believe ? Who the john tesh can I trust ? Where the john tesh is love? But I know that what happened is all my responsibility. And I'm john teshin' stressed that I can't explain anything in japanese right now. But I will make an announcement for sure. Whether you believe me or not, I'll keep saying I LOVE YOU no matter what. Sincerely 雅-miyavi-" ''Wie man heraushören kann, war Miyavi zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr verärgert, diese Neuigkeit nicht selbst bekannt geben zu können. Laut Melody wollten sie damit warten, da Miyavi sich zu der Zeit im Aufbau seiner eigenen Firma J-Glam befand. Versöhnlicher war dann sein nächster Eintrag. Blogeintrag 3 Thursday, April 09, 2009 11:31 PM I flew in (English) Current mood: exhausted''Wooooohoooooo!! I finally got to Houston !! It took almost 15 hours via San Francisco… It’s so nice and clear but somewhat chilly at night time~. ヒューストン着いたよ〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜 サンフランシスコ経由だったから１５時間くらいかかったよ。。 良い天気だけど夜は少しまだ寒いかも So anyways, Let me write the last blog over in English. Yesterday, April 8th 2009, I officially started my new company, J-glam Inc. Also, the new Miyavi style site “myv382tokyo.com” will soon be launched, so even if it’s just one step at a time, we are moving forward surely. In the meantime, I’ll be posting here in two languages, Japanese and English. (Thanks to the people who translated and helped to deliver it to everyone) Also, allow me to formally report to you all. As of March 14, 2009, I got married with melody. And this summer, our baby will be born. Yeah,I’m gonna be a dad !! (Who can believe it?) Including the media reports, to all fans and everyone involved, we are deeply sorry for all the trouble we may have caused. This time, during the process of deciding to have a family, I realized and re-learned a lot of things that I hadn’t thought about in a while, like the importance of facing others, and the precious value of love for my friends and family, and of course including you guys. Just as everybody has the equal right to love and to be loved, I think that happiness shouldn’t only belong to just the two of us. I think what would make us really happy is if we can create a family and home in which we can share our happiness with others around us. And to melody.’s fans, Thank you so much for your warm support. And please, I hope you continue to support her in the future. I sincerely wish that she continues to jump forward, not just as a mother of a child, but as a woman, overflowing with hope throughout her life. Though I was trying to be a swank rock artist perhaps always going beyond my limits till now, I sincerely want to change my nature and throw myself into my work, and as a man, I swear to protect my family all throughout my life. And as a partner and companion of an artist everyone of you supported, I will do the best I can to become a man you will all approve of. And to all Co-Miyavi, I’m sorry, and thank you. １７で上京してから １０年間ワガママ息子三昧やってきたけれど、 これからはパパになります。 Since I came up to Tokyo from where I lived when I was 17 years old, I’ve been like a selfish child and doing what I wanted, But I’m gonna be a dad from now on. Even if there are more things I have to protect and carry with me, and even if some hard times ahead are inevitable, the “I LOVE YOU” I yelled out on the world tour last year is still clear and cloudless. No matter what people will say, As the artist 雅-miyavi-, i will continue to yell that out as always. As the Head Representative of J-glam Inc., I think I have many incompetent points, but I’d appreciate it if you’d warmly and kindly support and watch over us. J-glam Inc. CEO Takamasa Ishihara ''BTW i ran into some of my fans around the hotel ''Hope you guys enjoy the show !!"'' '' =Bekanntgabe Geburt= Miyavi via seinem Myspaceblog am 30.07.2009 "''dear co-miyavi all over the world, ''thanks for ur kind messages and comments !! my lovely baby was born finally yesterday 07/29 at 4:40 PM after 20 hours of labor at the hospital. and lemme say sorry that i ended up putting this blog up late cuz i passed up last night right away when i came back home... anyway now its morning here, i still totally cant believe that im a dad now. but im sure that she is my girl !! please welcome my daughter to co-miyavi family and much love for u guys too !! M" ' Miyavi einige Tage später in seinem Myspaceblog "She is so "Lovelie"!! thank u for ur lovely comments from such different places !! 皆、沢山のメッセージやコメントありがとう！！lemme announce her name to the world here 改めてここに名を発表させて頂きます。we hope our lil girl will become a person who is able to love and also be loved, and that's the reason of her life and why she is born. 「愛」し愛される人に育って欲しい それが生まれる事、 ひいては人生の「理」である という想いを込めて so we gave her the name 愛理 "Lovelie" 愛 stands for Love 理 stands for Reason "The reason of Love" and also we gave her a middle name. "Lovelie Miyavi Ishihara "as an american. あとアメリカ国籍での名前には ミドルネームに僕の名を入れて Lovelie Miyavi Ishihara と名付けました。Please give her a lot of love and kisses !! どうか皆様、愛してやって下さい。The rights to love and to be loved is not just one person's only. On the same time, happiness is something that should be shared. We want to be a family where we can share love and happiness to everyone around us through our happiness. 愛し愛される権利が誰の物でもないように 幸せも僕達だけのものじゃありません。 僕達が幸せで在る事によって 周りの人達にも幸せを分けあえられる様な 家庭を築いていければと思っています。Let's start from I LOVE YOU. 愛してるからはじめよう -there's a picture at the bottom - M" =Veränderung= Miyavi gibt oft zu, dass seine Kinder ihn verändert haben. Gerade, als er mit Lovelie das erste Mal Vater wurde, änderte dies so einiges. Es führte unter anderen dazu, dass er die PSC Company verließ und seine eigene Firma J-Glam gründete. Miyavi zu Freeworld:'' "...aber ich hatte meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Nicht, als wenn ich eine Stimme von oben gehört hätte, aber als meine älteste Tochter geboren wurde, war es, als gäbe sie mir einen kleinen Tritt in den Rücken. Es war, als würde sie sagen, „Daddy, mach es!“ Das war, als ich 27 war. In der Situation zu stecken, welche mäßig für mich war, aber ich hatte ein stetes Einkommen und ich war gut bekannt, und hatte keine Unannehmlichkeiten, da war Stabilität, und ich kann nicht sagen es gab keinen Spaß, aber da war keine Leidenschaft.. Also was wenn 10, 20 Jahre vergingen, die Kinder wachsen auf und andere fragen sie „Was macht dein Vater?“ Und ich will nicht, dass sie antworten muss „Was auch immer“. Ich will, dass sie stolz ist und das sie sagen kann „Mein Vater tut dies und das, und: ist er nicht fantastisch?“ Und ich denke, sie würde das gern sagen. Das ist, wie ich mich sicherlich fühlen würde. Ich meine, sie hat meine DNA, also bin ich mir fast sicher, sie wird so denken."'' =Erziehung= Da Miyavi oft gemeinsam über seine Kinder spricht, widmen wir dem Thema einen eigenen Eintrag mit Beispielen und Zitaten, die er in Interviews anbringt. Nachlesen könnt ihr dies auf der Seite Familienzeit. =Zitate von Lovelie= Immer wieder bringen Miyavi oder Melody Zitate von Lovelie an, die für ihr frühes Alter oft sehr liebevoll, lustig oder gut überlegt scheinen. Hier einige Beispiele. * 30.08.12: Melody schreibt, dass Lovelie das bekannte Kinderlied so singt: "Bitchy Bitchy Spider" * 14.06.13: Lovelie erzählt Miyavi, sie hätte einen Freund. Er fragt sie, warum sie ihn mag, sie antwortet: "Cuz he loves me a lot" * 10.0713: Lovelie sagt: "Mommy, you're not perfekt.", Melody antwortet, dass sie das wisse, worauf Lovelie erwiedert: "Nobody's perfect... Only daddy is perfect." * 20.08.13: Christine fragt, ob Lovelie eine Grapefruit möchte. Lovelie: "This isn't a grapefruit. It's a "orange" fruit!" * 25.08.13: Lovelie sagt zu Melody "I'm so cool... I'm just like daddy! look!"- sie hatte ihren ganzen Körper mit Disney Prinzessinnen Stempel übersäht. * 11.09.13, Lovelie: "Some people like me, some people don't like me. but family always like me. so family is very important for me." * 26.09.13, Lovelie: "Rainy days are not sad. You just need a Biiiiiiiiiggg umbrella!" * 26.02.14, Lovelie: "You can do and be whatever you want." * 12.06.14 Melody postet folgenden Dialog: "Luv: An airplane is not enough. I wanna build a rocket ship. Who should I talk to? Me: Hmmm... You should talk to the government. Luv: Where does the government live?? She seriously wants to build a rocket and go to all of these planets they see on this poster in their room. Luv: Mom, let's go on Sunday.Me: I'm not sure if we can go to space, even I've never been. Luv: Then I'll dream about it tonight and I'll see you on Venus!" =Bilder= Bilder über die Jahre, gepostet von Melody und Miyavi, zusammengefasst. Die ersten veröffentlichten Bilder center|662x662px Die ersten Bilder, mit denen Miyavi und Melody sie der Welt vorstellten. Mit ihren Eltern center|647x647px center|649x649px Mit ihrer Schwester center|702x702px Musikalische Aktivität Bereits im jungen Alter von 3 Jahren war Lovelie in einem Lied zu hören: Für das Album "Kid's Melodies ~The Best Children's Songs~" ihrer Mutter und Tante war sie in einem der Kinderlieder zu hören: Titel Nr. 4, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Weiteres Wissenswertes * Miyavi ließ sich nach Lovelies Geburt ein Tattoo für sie stechen (näheres in den Tattoobeschreibungen) Kategorie:Familie